50 Military Love 2
by VladTheImpaler413
Summary: A second half of 50 random words to describe the relationships of our beloved characters. This may continue on, multiple pairings but mostly S&C.
**Hello I just read over my old 50 Military Love and wanted to do it again. Not sure if I will make this a mini series or not. Review and let me know if I should continue. This is done on the Random Word Generator, first word you write, no refreshing. Various pairings but mostly S &C.**

* * *

 **Split-** _'Gaia that kid is flexible. What could he do in the bedroom I wonder.'_ Sephiroth internally wondered as he watched a certain blond cadet do the split more easily than his fellow cadets.

 **Full-** As Zack left the office, he turned around to look at the General and the blond cadet that was shaking ever so slightly. "Make sure he get's fed okay?" Sephiroth just smirked, a strange gleam in his eyes as he grabbed one of Cloud's hand. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he's...full."

 **Foul-** A rank odor filled Sephiroth's nose and he nearly gagged. The smell was coming from his living room. And, judging by Cloud's yelling, was coming from Zack. "Zack! For the love of Gaia put your shoes back on before you kill us all!"

 **Privacy-** Cloud sighed as he sat in the bottom of the closet. He loved Sephiroth dearly, but between him and ZAck constantly smothering him, he just needed a little time to himself.

 **Shy-** Cloud was so shy in public, but Sephiroth knew he was anything but shy in the bedroom.

 **Calm-** Angeal was calm and collected. Breathing deeply in and out. **'Crash!'** A second later, an apologetic Zack appeared from the hallway holding a broken vase. "Sorry, I uh, yeah." Angeal sighed. Yep calm and collected. Not trying to throttle the puppy. Calm and collected.

 **Theatre-** "Explain to me again how you have roped me into this again?" Cloud asked as he attempted to fix his leggings, his fairy wings swishing from side to side. "Because it's Genesis's birthday and he gets to pick what he wants." Sephiroth stated while resisting the urge to fling his princely crown at said red head.

 **Reproduction-** It was a requirement for all recruits to take the sex ed course for a whole week. "I can't believe I have to see this! And we had to watch a diagram done on it! I mean, how are we supposed to learn like that?!" Cloud had been ranting. "How indeed?" Sephiroth closed his book that he had been reading before standing up and holding his ranting blond tightly to his chest. "How about I give you a...proper demonstration? After all, I have always said that the best way of learning is hands on."

 **Screwing-** "Those two are at it again." Angeal sighed and looked up at Genesis from his desk. There a mischievous smile on Genesis's face. "Who and what are you referring to?" "Sephiroth and Cloud are screwing like rabbits in the training room." "I see. And this concerns me how?" Was is just him or did the smile just get bigger? "I think we ought to take their idea and go screw each other." Genesis said teasingly before sashaying down the hall to their room. Angeal following not to long after.

 **Grind-** "I didn't know he could dance like that." Zack said smirking at the Sephiroth. Cloud was dancing to his music completely unaware that he now had company and continued shaking his ass as he cleaned the kitchen. "Neither did I." Sephiroth replied before grabbing the startled blond and dragging him towards their bedroom, giving Zack a pointed look on his way. Zack laughed to himself as he left. "Guess Seph is going to do some bump and grind himself."

 **Mood-** Genesis was in that _mood_ again. The creative playful mood his lovers were used to. Unfortunately this usually meant that he wanted to play dress up. His favorite victim: Cloud. "Come on. You will look absolutely stunning! The blue will match your eyes so well! And with just the right accessories-" "I am NOT wearing a dress Genesis!"

 **Menu-** Taking Genesis out was more like a privilege than a treat. The red head was fussy when it came to restaurants and he wouldn't settle for anything less. But it was worth it to see his face caught in rapture as he ate the Banora apple pie. A small moan escaping from his lips. "Would you also like a dessert menu sir?" Angeal shook his head and saw the waiter off. What he wanted was on an entirely different menu in his mind.

 **Weapon-** A bet was to be settled. Whose weapon was the best? "My Rapier is the best! Elegant and deadly!" "No Masamune is. I'm surprised that your poker can actually do anything at all." "The Buster sword is better because it demands honor and respect." "No my Buster sword is better! I can slice through anything!" "I have something better." The four stopped and looked at the blond standing in the doorway. "Exactly what is your weapon Cloud?" Sephiroth asked smugly. Cloud sauntered up to the General and kissed him hard. He did the same to his four lovers and said, "My greatest weapon is the four of you."

 **King-** "Genesis, is this necessary?" "Silence peasant and service your king!" Angeal sighed and bowed before leaving to get his "majesty" dinner. Genesis was in a playful mood and asked Angeal to dress in a dark blue tunic and pretend to be his servant lover. "He's no king but he sure knows how to be a drama queen."

 **Pronunciation-** "You country side bumpkin! It's pronounced fleur de lis! Not Flour de lies!" Genesis was determined to get Zack a better understanding of the arts. Literature being one of them and getting him to learn pronounce each word correctly was difficult. "I'm not an idiot! And I don't care about any fancy words! It looks like a spear head to me!" Zack argued back.

 **Bolt-** Zack and Cloud looked at the broken vase in horror. That was Angeal's vase. The blue one with pretty white flowers. It was broken because they were rough housing. "What's going on in-" Angeal saw a black and yellow blur dart by him. And then he saw the vase and that explained why the puppy and the chocobo had bolted out the door. They would have to return sometime.

 **Authority-** Everyone believed that Sephiroth was the ultimate authoritive person. He commanded thousands and they all respected him. What they didn't know was that the weak looking blond cadet could have the First Class SOLDIER do whatever it was that he commanded.

 **Neck-** "How can Cloud be okay with Sephiroth making all the household decisions?" Angeal asked out loud. He had watched Sephiroth decide where Cloud was to go in Shinra without the blond's input but Cloud hadn't said a thing. He was going to be stuck as a secretary. Didn't he want to be a SOLDIER anymore? Surprisingly Genesis gave him the answer. "Sephiroth may be the head of the house. Making all the decisions and directing Cloud to do things. But Cloud is definitely the neck." Angeal gave him a confused look. Genesis smirked, "Cloud turns the head where ever he wants him to look."

 **Logic-** Zack defied all logic. Logic says that when you put water on fire it went out. Somehow he threw water on the campfire and caused a bonfire instead. A ton of dirt and a lost scorched tent later revealed that he had dumped gasoline on it.

 **Assignment-** There was a time when Sephiroth loved to go on assignment. He liked to get away from home and release all his frustrations on his target. However since Cloud came into his life he found himself wanting them less and less.

 **Press-** Zack was nonchalantly eating an apple. A Banoran apple at that. "I don't really like this kind." He said while still chewing. Genesis looked like he had been told that he looked ugly. "They are the best! You cannot honestly tell me that you don't like them!" Zack smiled at Genesis. "I don't like them." Genesis was starting to look like a ruffled peacock. Angeal sighed, "Puppy stop pressing Genesis's buttons."

 **Bankrupt-** Sephiroth stared at the board in wonder. He was bankrupt. And there was the smug looking blond sitting there with his cash and houses. "Cloud I swear you are cheating. No one is ever that good at Monopoly."

 **Dignity-** Zack had done it this time. He had just doused Genesis with water in front of the class of new recruits. He looked like a wet cat and stood there. He suddenly looked up and his eyes promised Zack a slow and painful death. To his credit he exited the room with as much dignity as he could.

 **War-** The battle was intense. The numbers would rise and fall and Sephiroth finally looked at his opponent with a triumphant smile. He threw down his last card. "I win now that I hold no cards. Concede defeat?" Cloud scowled at him. "I should have never taught you how to play war."

 **Symbol-** Cloud thought that Sephiroth was the symbol for power and strength, nobility and justice, to be worshiped like a God. Sephiroth believed that Cloud symbolized all that was pure and sweet. Of new beginnings and love. He thought that Cloud was a God.

 **Fur-** So Icicle Inn wasn't exactly exotic or nice. As a matter of fact it was freezing. Definitely not an ideal place for a vacation, but Cloud was used to the cold temperatures from Nibelheim and wasn't too bothered. Sephiroth wasn't either and he definitely loved how Cloud looked sprawled out on the white fur rug that was in front of the fire, looking like some kind of sweet sacrifice.

 **Impulse-** Zack has always given into impulse. Whether it was trying something new, to deciding on meeting new people. He will never forget the impulsive need to hug tackle Angeal. He was glad he did it though, otherwise he may never had been close to him as he was now.

 **Courier-** "E-excuse me, General Sir?" Sephiroth looked up and saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Blond hair, blue eyes, and a cute little butt that was to die for. "I have a letter for you." He stated. Sephiroth's attention snapped to the envelope that was in his hands. He would remember this day forever as the day he met Cloud as the sweet courier.

 **Lunch-** A great stomping herd of chocobos must be coming down the hall with all the noise outside the door. Angeal counted down "Three...Two...One." **'Bang!'** "Angeeeeaallll! I'm hungry!" It was lunchtime and a hungry Zack was a noisy rambunctious Zack.

 **Festival-** In an attempt to raise funds for SOLDIER, Shinra held an annual cultural festival. It was a time to set up booths and show displays from all over Gaia. This also helped strengthen ties with other allies. Genesis was practically vibrating with excitement. The theatrics, the splendor, the culture, the costumes... "Are you sure this is a man's yukata?" Genesis looked at Cloud with a rather dreamy expression on his face. "Yes it is." It was a lovely shade of dark blue with gold leaves on it. A bright red sash tied at his small waist making Cloud the best Wutai doll he had ever seen. Genesis got ready with his dark red with a gold phoenix yukata when the others came in. Sephiroth wore a plain black on, Zack plain blue, and Angeal's was white with black trimming. "Cloud why are you and Genesis wearing girl yukatas?" Zack asked. "I knew it!"

 **Dye-** Zack was dead. He knew it. He had put green dye in Angeal's shampoo bottle hoping to get Angeal, but... "WHERE IS THE RUNT! I WILL DESTROY HIM!" It turns out that Genesis was the unlucky recipient of the prank. And Zack was wondering if he should just go and dig his own grave because he was dead.

 **Gasp-** Sephiroth knew every sound that Cloud made. Knew what each meant. He knew the difference in his gasp of fear and his gasp of excitement. But the one he liked most was having Cloud under him, gasping for air as they made love.

 **Appalling-** Genesis could stand for a lot. He could allow his loves to get away with their limited understanding of the arts. After all, they were SOILDERS. However he could not stand for this..this..appalling monstrosity! "The pillows don't even match the couch and the couch doesn't match the walls! Who decorated this place? Dr. Frankenstein!?"

 **Heavy-** Cloud loved Sephiroth. Loved him dearly. But right now, Cloud had to pee and he couldn't get up. Why you might ask? Because Sephiroth had fallen asleep after love making. On. Top. Of. Him! Cloud tried to move but to no avail. Sephiroth may be able to move gracefully, but he was extremely heavy when he was asleep.

 **Dark-** Cloud looked over what was left of Midgar sadly. With his lover gone, Cloud could only see darkness everywhere. His light was gone.

 **Trigger-** Everyone had their trigger that made them do things. For Cloud it was being teased, for Sephiroth it was being ignored, for Zack it was too quiet, for Angeal it was those who lacked honor, and for Genesis..."You are so uncouth! You do not drink tea and belch out twinkle twinkle little star!" Anything unrefined and usually Zack.

 **Smile-** Sephiroth always treasured Cloud's smile because they were usually shy and few. But he loved it when it was directed at him and he was the cause.

 **Orchestra-** Sephiroth always knew just how to touch him that turned his sighs into moans. And Cloud would let Sephiroth guide him with his body at his mercy to orchestrate his every move.

 **Dead-** Cloud had to kill Sephiroth to save the world. But after that, he felt numb. He knew he was dead inside. And all he could do was yearn for his angel to come back and grant him his own death to escape his pain.

 **Hint-** Sephiroth had woken up to a cold bed and a note on the pillow. _'You see me every morning.'_ Confused he deciphered that it was some kind of clue. He went to the bathroom and saw a note on the mirror. _'Sometimes we eat here.'_ He smiled and went to the table. Another note, _'Puppy.'_ Sephiroth practically flew down to Zack's not caring if he was awake or not. Zack answered and handed him a note with a mischievous grin. He was led on a wild goose chase until he finally came to the last note containing one word. _'Flowers.'_ He found his blond at the cathedral and saw a small picnic had been laid out. "Happy Birthday Seph."

 **Ownership-** "Don't you want a pet of your own Seph?" "No I do not want a so called pet now drop it Genesis." "But Angeal has a Puppy and I'm pretty sure there are others out there waiting to be your puppy." "I said no. End of discussion." Genesis left in a huff. Not even ten minutes later a knock sounded on his door. "E-excuse me, General Sir?" A week later, he told Genesis that he didn't want a puppy and that he liked owning a chocobo instead.

 **Run-** Cloud was being hunted. He ran and ran, his heart pounding in his chest and his breath coming out in pants. He saw a tree and quickly hid behind it, trying to catch his breath. He could hear the snapping of a twig and tried to remain calm. There was the sound of footsteps coming closer, slowly, leisurely. Toying with him. All of a sudden they stopped. He waited a few minutes and dared to peek around the trunk. Nothing. He let out a breath and turned back only to give a startled yelp as he came face to chest with his hunter. Before he could react he was pulled closely to said chest and a deep laugh sounded from above him. "I win." "Dammit why do you always pick this game!? You know I can't beat you at this!" "Precisely why I choose it."

 **Perfection-** Sephiroth ran his hands down the side of Cloud's sleeping form, marveling at his perfection. He had learned a few things from the mansion. He was going to rule this planet as a God. And every God needed his Queen. A syringe with Mako and Jenova Cells infused would make sure his Queen would stay perfect forever.

 **Wing-** Cloud absolutely fell in love with Sephiroth's one wing. He adored the soft feathers and their texture. Loved to run his hands through it, wishing he could have one of his own. Little did he know that he would and it would come at a heavy price.

 **Reunion-** Sephiroth would have his reunion even if he had to force Cloud to do it. He would be his Queen as was his right. Didn't Cloud understand that? Didn't Cloud know that he was made for Sephiroth exclusively? He would reunite with Cloud even if it killed them both.

 **Role-** "Cloud you are to play the role of the fairy prince that gets captured by the warrior prince Sephiroth." Cloud stared Genesis then looked at Sephiroth. "Do we have to?" "I'm afraid so or you'll never hear the end of it." "That bad?" "I once woke up to writing on almost every surface of the house. I assume it was paint but the red looks ominous. And all it would say was 'your role.' " Cloud shuddered.

 **Ego-** "Genesis has an ego the size of the universe." Zack commented as he watched Genesis strut around in front of the new recruits, showing off. "Just let the peacock fan his feathers." Angeal said quietly.

 **Pregnancy-** "Did you hear the great news?" Zack looked at Genesis and saw him grinning. "No. What?" "Cloud and Sephiroth are having a baby." Suddenly everything slowed down. "What?!" Zack yelled in surprise. "It's found out last night." And just like that Zack was off, dashing towards Seph's office and practically tore the door off its hinges. He saw Cloud on Sephiroth's lap and had a total meltdown. "YOU GOT CLOUD PREGNANT!?" When he got puzzled looks he grabbed Cloud off of the General. "Are you okay!? How did this happen?! Did it hurt!?" Then he rounded on Sephiroth. "And you! How dare you knock up Cloudy kins!? Are you going to look after the baby!? You better or else-" "Uh Zack?" Zack looked at Cloud slightly hyperventilating. "I assume you got the news from Genesis?" Sephiroth asked. Zack nodded. "Then he neglected to tell you that my chocobo, Kali, is pregnant and is expecting an egg soon." Zack grinned sheepishly for a moment. "Sorry, I uh, I kinda got carried away." Cloud looked at him, "Seriously?"

 **Tasting-** Sephiroth absolutely loved the taste of his Cloud. He felt as though he could never get enough. "Please...Don't tease..." "No. Not until I have had my fill of you."

 **Incentive-** Cloud made sure that he studied extra hard for his classes. He buckled down and studied till he felt his brain hurt from the effort. But the reward for a good report was worth it. Sephiroth gave him the incentive to do good. "I you do good, we will do whatever you want that night."

* * *

 **And that's all for now. I know they are much longer than my earlier one, but I like doing this as a random word generator challenge. So, like I said let me know in the comments if you want more and if there are words i can try in the net chapter. Thank you!**


End file.
